Lost and hungry
by SQUIB24
Summary: Not fanfiction, just another short story


Werewolf  
"Help! Someone help me!" I screamed as I ran down the street nude. Apart from a few leaves, splotches of blood, and some mud for added effect, I was completely naked. Why was I naked, I have no such idea.

A man and woman came out of their house in the middle of the night to see what was happening while every other family on the block stayed shut in their homes tight. Some homes I wondered if even light itself could penetrate their walls or windows. But this couple, an elderly couple it seemed, came to help. They came out to help the strange naked man running down their street.

"Are you alright, son? What has happened to you?" The man asked as his wife through a blanket over my shoulders. It was very warm, very comforting.

"I'm not sure. I..." What could I say? I woke up at the end of your street covered in blood and I don't even know where I am? They would think I was a nutter! No, not a nutter. I am not insane. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and something must have happened for me to lose my memory; that's exactly it, "I seem to have lost my memory of the past few hours, and I don't know how I ended up here.." I paused to look around, "Actually, I don't even know where 'here' is."

"No worries, young man, we'll get you inside and fix you up nice for the night. In the morning we can help you find your way home." The old woman said.

The couples home was very lavish, they definitely accumulated wealth in their years. The stone columns out front were beautiful marble, the floors inside were marble, and every countertop was, you guessed, marble. This woman must love marble, or she's got a couple marbles lose in that shriveled skull of hers.

They took me in, clothed me, fed, and gave me a bed to sleep in. It was their sons old room, he was long gone off to be a successful lawyer of some sorts. The room was purple, strange for a boys color, but very influential to the cognitive. His bathroom in comparison was a mismatch of blacks, reds, whites, and silvers. God knows where this boy got any sort of style from.

I decided to run the bath when I felt a twinge in my head. The twinge turned to pain, which turned to a hunger, a violent hunger. This feeling swept through my body within seconds and every vein was on fire. I doubled over as something began happening to my body. "No.. No.. Not again. I don't want to do this again!" I remember! I remember how I got to, well, here.

My body creaked, and cracked. Popped and broke. Stretched and loosened. Hair grew in a substantial amount in seconds. My sense of smell and sight heightened exponentially. I felt strong. I felt in control. I felt hungry...

I could smell the old couple, very musty, as if they've been shoved in the corner of the attic like a very old wedding gown or obsolete toy. But they smelled good all the same, meat was meat. I could sense their blood running through their veins, they were asleep from the sound of their heart beats.

I pawed my way down the stairs and quietly as possible, like a cat stalking its prey. I came to their bedroom door and pushed it open with my muzzle, "-dear lord it smells OLD in here-". They were unaware of the magnificent beast standing before their sleeping, almost lifeless bodies. I took in a giant gulp of stale air and howled.

They both woke with a start, but they weren't able to do much else before I pounced on my prey. My claws sunk deep into their leathery flesh. My teeth shaving off the fat around their necks, ripping throats from the bodies. I lashed out to open up their torsos and pulled out their hearts. Hot, dripping hearts just waiting to be digested. Hearts are like Cadbury creme eggs; bite through the outer layer to get to the soft, delicious caramel core.

Once my short meal was finished I went upstairs to take my bath.

"Get up! Someone grab him!" An officer yelled to his deputies.

I was rudely awoken in a nice warm bath by officers yanking me out of the tub. Once again, I was being helped while nude, wonderful. "What's the matter officer? What's happened?"

"Get a towel on him then cuff him!" He yelled then got right in my face, "I don't know who you are, scumbag, but you don't get away with murder in my county!"

"Murder, murder who? What's going on?" I screamed back. What in the hell was he talking about? Who was murdered?

As I was lead down the stairs I saw a glimpse of the two elderly couple laying in their bed, or what was now a pool of dried blood. "What the fuck happened? Officer, please!"

The officer turned and socked me right in the nose; I heard a pop and pain flashed through my brain. Pain isn't good. Pain leads to anger, anger leads to red, red leads to... No, not again...


End file.
